


Dancing Through Life

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie can dance of course, F/M, Fingering, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, magic really makes clean up so easy, yet another pwp from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Ministry functions can be so dull, but not this one......





	Dancing Through Life

You run your hands over your robes, smoothing out the imaginary creases before entering the ball room. Another ministry function, another evening of men old enough to be your grandfather talking about nothing, whilst you laugh politely. If your boss didn’t insist on your attendance you’d be at home on the sofa right now, as far away from the politics as possible. 

You move towards the bar and your eyes are drawn to a man you’ve never seen before. The only person in the room who looks more uncomfortable in dress robes than you are. His shoulder length ginger hair pulled back into a slightly unruly pony tail showing off his sun kissed skin covered in a myriad of freckles.

Your eyes meet his warm brown ones and his mouth curves into a half smile. You blush realising you’ve been caught staring and walk towards him decisively. He offers his hand to you “Charlie Weasley, nice to meet you.” You take his strong hand and shake it introducing yourself in turn. “So, can I buy you a drink?” He asks hopefully “um, it’s an open bar” you reply honestly, not realising how rude that may sound. He throws his head back and laughs gleefully “Well in that case, I’ll get you two!” You can’t help but giggle, his laugh is so warm and infectious “how could a girl refuse an offer like that?” You reply warmly before ordering your drink and perching on the bar stool next to him. 

The conversation moves smoothly, he can’t resist talking about his beloved dragons with pride and you realise how different your life is from his. “I just can’t imagine ever leaving England, I feel so grounded here.” You reply openly as he nods in acknowledgement “Don’t get me wrong, I love it here, my home, my family, but I could never be grounded, I’m like my dragons, I need to soar.” 

The speakers crackle on and you here the announcers voice in the background as couples move towards the dance floor to start a slow waltz. Charlie looks at you awkwardly then smiles “would you like to, um, well…” You take his hand “I’d love to,” as he walks you to the dance floor and pulls you into his strong arms. 

He leads almost effortlessly and you can’t help but look surprised, which he quickly picks up on. “Don’t worry, my mother had a lot of sons and she raised us right.” You smile back at him, “really? And I thought dance lessons were standard for all Dragon keepers?” You say with a laugh. 

You lean your body closer to him enjoying his strong masculine frame, the music changes and his arms slide round your back, pressing you even closer to him. Your hips sway softly together, the two of you easily finding a natural rhythm. You rest your head on his shoulder, your lips gently ghosting over his neck causing him to breathlessly whisper your name. 

You can feel his dress robes tenting slightly as you hips press to his and you smile with anticipation. You lean forward whispering in his ear suggestively “shall we continue this somewhere more private?” His body tenses at your suggestion “sounds perfect” he replies his lips pressing against your neck encouraging you further. “Here goes” you whisper apperating you both quickly to the hotel room you’re staying in. He reaches for his wand and the radio flickers on, playing the exact same music you were dancing to in the ball room. 

You smile at him before pressing your lips to his, eager to continue from where you left off. His hips press against yours and you can feel his excitement as your hands slide down his back pressing him closer to you. Your slow rhythm is quickly lost as you’re both eager to be pressed closer together. Your hands fumble with each others robes needily before he reluctantly steps back to look at you. “Let’s speed this up shall we?” he says, awaiting your permission. 

You nod quickly as he draws his wand before you see two sets of dress robes hanging neatly on the chair behind you. You look at him curiously “you do know I’m still in my underwear, right?” He smiles back at you “of course, can you blame a man for wanting to take his time?” You blush softly at his words, letting your eyes wander over his strong form. 

You run your fingers over his broad shoulders admiring his freckled skin and stocky muscles. His large hands run down your back, pulling you close to him, his lips pressing against you. He continues down your back to your thighs and he lifts you easily round him before laying you down on the bed. He climbs on top of you holding himself up by his arms. 

He continues to press soft kisses over your skin, slowly removing your underwear, his lips exploring every inch of skin as it’s exposed. His eyes roam over your naked form and you blush, eager to cover yourself when he stops you. “You really don’t know how beautiful you are? Do you?” he says with an honest smile as his lips return to your skin, teasing up your inner thighs. 

He parts your lips and his tongue laps at your wetness eagerly as you buck and moan underneath him. Your hands dig into his strong shoulders as he slides two fingers inside you causing his name to leave you lips in a pleasured moan. His tongue speeds up, working with his fingers to push you over the edge quickly with a gasp. 

Your muscles clench round his fingers causing his hips to grind into the bed as his neglected cock demands attention. He crawls up your body, his lips pressing teasing kisses to your skin until his eyes meet yours. Your hips tilt as he slides into you, your fingers digging into his broad muscled shoulders as your walls stretch around him.

He buries his face into your neck as he thrusts into you desperately. Your hips buck up to meet his as you moan and gasp together. You feel your pleasure build again as his thickness fills you over and over. Your skin buzzes with sensation, your muscles clenching round him as you cum hard beneath him. Your pleasure pushes him over the edge as he finishes inside you with a rough shout.

He rolls over, laying breathless next to you, a wide smile lighting up his face. You roll towards him, resting your face on his chest before speaking. “you know Charlie, I think that’s the best Ministry function I’ve ever been too.” “Absolutely!” he replies as you drift of to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you can find me on Tumblr @Hux-Me-Up if you'd like :)


End file.
